edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peach Creek Jr. High Field Trip!
Peach Creek Jr. High Field Trip, or Eds in Rome is when PCJH is going on their annual field trip to Rome. The Kids have to endure the long trip, and await the Edventures they'll have in Rome. Synopsis "This has been a very upright year at PCJH. These here students never ceased to astound me. They have attained the honor roll. Christy Abdul. Martin Absan. Katie Anderson. Leonardo Anket. Thomas Bakes. Randall Bears. Nathan Blate. Jordon Beau. Frank Caju. Harry Caper. Missy Cinnet. Eddward Marion. Patrick Nordes. And Nazzareth Van Bartonschmeer." Principle Antonuci said. "Oh yeah! Way to go, Double D!" Eddy cheered. "Um, anyway these students managed to get all As in their final three card markings, do more extra credit than anyone else. And took many extracurricular activities. Now, Eddward is going to say his speech for you." Principle Antonucci proclaimed. It was eight grade graduation day. Edd was on the honor roll for the 12th time in a row. He has been preparing his speech for the past five monthes. He had it perfected last week. "Thank you, Mr. Antonucci. Good day fellow students and parents. My name is Eddward Marion and I will present you with my speech. The past three years here are years I'll never overlook. This school has made me an improved person, physically and mentally. But over this year I flourished the most. I couldn't have flourished as much without my two best friends, Ed and Eddy. They both assisted me in situations, and assisted me in being my friends. " Edd started. "Yeah! You heard the dude!" Eddy cheered. "Aww, my stomach feels like there are rolie polies and butterflies in it!" Ed said happily. After the very extensive, continuous speech, it was concluded. Mr. Antonucci went back up to the podium, to tell the students about the big field trip in four days. "In precisely four days, as you are aware, we will be having our yearly field trip. This year we will be going to Rome. This will be a fun experience for one and all. But we will not tolerate buffoonery! If you step out of line, you will be sent home faster than you can say summer school! The trip will be for three weeks. On your way out, you will receive a letter with a list of items you need." Principle Antonucci said. All the parents and former students left. The Eds got together in Ed's room to help him pack. "Oh my goodness... Ed you can't keep your room like this. I'm glad I came." Edd said. "We're here to pack, not join a maid service." Eddy said. "Yeah, do not count your chickens after they hatch, because they'll squirm!" Ed exclaimed. "Um, I'm gonna ignore that. Anyhow, we're going to the land of opportunities! Rome! I say we do as the Romans do and let's talk cash!" Eddy planned. "That's what you said last year when we went to the UK. You just about got us sent home!" Edd complained. "Whatever. Get going! I wanna squeeze a few scams in." Eddy said. "Ed! Mom said you need to help Jimmy and I pack." Sarah said. "Go pack yourself. We're busy." Eddy told her. "If you don't help I'll get really angry!" Sarah warned. "Fine." Eddy said hesitantly. The Eds pack Sarah and Jimmy's stuff. They finished packing their own stuff afterward. They brought cameras, extra food, blankets, extra clothes, flash lights, video cameras, laptops, deodorant and soap (except for Ed). The Eds then worked on their scam. A laundromat. It nose-dived once again. Soon enough, the field trip was about to start. Edd dressed up in a bright red T-Shirt, with his plaid tie. Eddy dressed up in his usual yellow jacket. Ed just dressed up in his usual clothes too. They grabbed their tickets and were headed on the plane. The Eds took a seat on the right of the plane. They were in first class. Ed had to use the bathroom about three times before the plane took flight. So they were kind of running late. "Okay. Now that everyone's settled, we're taking flight. Be still or we'll turn the plane around. I want to go to Rome as much as you do. But I will turn this around." Principle Antonucci cautioned. For the ride, Eddy brought a few of his magazines and a CD player. Edd brought some science magazines and a wireless radio. Ed just brought a few comics, such as Evil Tim, Chicks Galore, Marlene of the Deep and I Was a Teenage Werewolf. It was a nine hour flight. Some of the kids were starting to get restless. "Why the hell is this taking so damn long?!" Eddy asked impatiently. "Patience, Eddy." Edd said. "I swear, if I have to spend another hour with these dorks, I'll jump off the plane!" Kevin said. "Not a bad idea. How are we gonna get out of this mess?" Eddy questioned. "Simple. Scene transition, commissioning!" Ed said breaking the fourth wall. So as Ed said there was a scene transition. The flight was over, and they were all at the airport. "I can't believe it! We're here! The land of opportunity!" Eddy exclaimed. "I'm too cheerful to tell you what happened last year!" Edd exclaimed. "Happy place, Double D! Happy place!" Ed screamed. "I can't believe we're gonna stuck with the Eds for three whole weeks. Such dorks." Nazz stated. "Good one, Nazz. If the Eds mess with us, they'll be sent home with a full body cast." Kevin warned. The kids went on the bus to get to the five star hotel, they were staying in. The Blintson Inn. "Me and Plank are gonna have a hoot here in Rome! We're gonna eat shrimp cocktails until we barf!" Jonny exclaimed. "Rolf does not need such luxuries. But for he will have to cope." Rolf said. "Sure, Rolf. Heheh!" Eddy laughed. "This hotel surpasses my standards by a mile! This place is absurd! It’s awesome!" Edd exclaimed. "Don't be ludicrous, Double D. You better not ruin this for me." Eddy warned. "Right now, it's 4:30. We'll get three hours touring the place with our classmates. Then we get the rest of the day to ourselves. We have to be back for curfew at 11:45 PM. This seems like a fun trip, gentlemen. First we're going to the coliseum, or Flavian Amphitheatre. This so exciting!" Edd said excitedly. "Don't get your knickers in a knot, Sockhead." Eddy said. "I will be the best tourist I can be, Eddy. What room are we in?" Ed asked. "The card says 'Room 6, B Level'. We're on the second floor, room 6." Eddy responded. "Let's get our things, shall we?" Edd said. “Yeah. I say, when we have free-time, we work on a scam. A clothes store! But, not just any clothes store, a sophisticated clothes store! Hats, jackets, glasses, etc.!” Eddy strategized. “We must gather more intelligence before we act, it's too dangerous! We could get lost! This isn’t Peach Creek!” Edd cautioned. “Nah, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eddy ignored. “Don’t toy with me, Eddy.” Double D said. “Whatever. We’re sharing a room with Rolf. I hope he and Ed don’t stink up the place.” Eddy hoped. So they all settled down in their rooms. "Rolf shall claim this bed. The Ed Boys shall choose from the rest." Rolf commanded. "Alright. I'll get this one then. Let's hurry and unpack so we can get the tour over with." Eddy said. Edd took out his sheets one at a time, in an orderly fashion. First, he made his bed. He ironed it so there wern't any wrinkles. Second, he put his cleaning supplies, in one of the bathrooms, neatly in the cupboards. And finally, he folded his clothes, and put them in his drawer. Ed, Eddy and Rolf just left there things lying around. "You done yet, Sockhead?" Eddy asked. "You can't rush perfection. And... Now I'm done." Edd said. "Who hired you and made you house keeping?" Eddy asked sarcastically. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Eddy. But to keep order in his/her room, one is to organize their belongings." Edd explained. "That's really facisinating!" Eddy said sarcastically, "Let's go." All the kids left the hotel, and went on their tour bus. They were on their way to a coliseum. It took15 minutes to get there. Everyone was excited. They had never seen a coliseumn before. But Ed was looking the wrong way. "Ooh, this place is cool!" Ed exclaimed. "The coliseums over here, stupid." Eddy said. "This is so righteous! I would have loved to be born here!" Kevin said excited. "Same here, dude." Nazz agreed. "Is this the coliseum of chariots and games? We had one like this in the Old Country, many moons before Rolf arrived." Rolf stated. "Intriguing, Rolf. Tell me more." Edd said. "Well, there were three challenges in each game. The first challenge is a 15 lap chariot race. The second is a face off with a big lion. Then, two gladiators shall fight to the death." Rolf explained. "Intresting, I never knew you had so much knowledge on coliseums." Edd said. "Rolf has even partaken in these challenges, and he came out the victor." Rolf said. "Are you sure?" Sarah asked. "Foolish youth. Ask Rolf's relatives." Rolf said. "Intriguing!" Double D exclaimed. "Yawn! Can we please move on already!" Eddy complained. The tour guide was very annoyed. "Alright, let's get moving. The king wants us too." The tour guide joked, "Now we're headed to some Roman Ruins. There will be people dressed up the way they did thousands of years ago. They also get really into their parts." After about 15 minutes they made it to the Roman Ruins. They saw women and children dressed up like acient Roman. They went to explore it. "Good afternoon, fellow youth, we are Canaan and Ephesus. It is a pleasure to meet with you." Ephesus greeted. "You men are very upright fellows. My name is Edd, with two Ds." Double D introduced. "Hello, Edd With Two Ds." Canaan greeted. "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh. (Why are they dressed up like girls)?" Eddy thought. "Look, his clothes are absurd." Canaan whispered to Ephesus. Ed just looked around, thinking he went back in time. "Cool! We went back to 753 BC!" Ed exclaimed. "Is this guy for real?" A man said. "When do we get to the gift shop!?!" Eddy asked impatiently. "Mommentarily. Are you enjoying how realistic this is?" The tour guide asked. "What are you nuts? I'd rather be dancing with Italian babes." Eddy said. Gallery PCJH.png|Title Card Eds in Rome.PNG|The Eds at a coliseum Eds in Rome2.PNG|The Eds at the Roman Ruins Category:Movies